


milky-way

by RickedFanfics



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Incest, under age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morticia’s diary, do not read.</p><p>The man smirks and flip’s the small pink book around in his hands. I shouldn’t, this is really messed up to even think of, but, hell. The man swigs from his flask and opens the cover, flipping a few pages to something that catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘ **June 3'**

 _'Grandpa Rick has been in such a bad mood since unity. Sometimes_. . .’

Rick grabs the closest bottle of alien liquor and swigs, then chugs. Burping and not caring to wipe his mouth he reads the words that’s going to start something bad in my head.

_‘Sometimes, I wish I was old enough to help Rick in the ways he needs. I can protect him, but I want to touch him. I wish that he would touch me more.’_

The man flips a few pages, passing drawing’s and doodles, some dirty drawing’s- such a dirty little girl. Rick smirks lightly rubbing his thumb over it. A drawling of her leaned over, and a ‘man’ wearing a coat- eating her out. My groin starts to throb, it’s her and me, shit….

Morticia is at a sleepover for tonight and she’s coming home in the morning. She may just call tonight feeling uncomfortable. I rub my dick and flip a to her entries I want to know if she’s written about her dirty thoughts. She has writings, but of her fandom- as she calls it. I roll my eyes and flip through, finding something to my likes.

_‘Grandpa Rick is been taking me out more, I love being alone with him, yet I hate it. I can stop thinking about that dream, him eating me out.'_

 

 


	2. scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it ;P

Morticia’s diary, do not read.

The man smirks and flip’s the small pink book around in his hands. I shouldn’t, this is really messed up to even think of, but, hell. The man swigs from his flask and opens the cover, flipping a few pages to something that catches his eye.

‘June 3

Grandpa Rick has been in such a bad mood since unity. Sometimes. . .’

Rick grabs the closest bottle of alien liquor and swigs, then chugs. Burping and not caring to wipe his mouth he reads the words that’s going to start something bad in my head.

‘Sometimes, I wish I was old enough to help Rick in the ways he needs. I can protect him, but I want to touch him. I wish that he would touch me more.’

The man flips a few pages, passing drawing’s and doodles, some dirty drawing’s- such a dirty little girl. Rick smirks lightly rubbing his thumb over it. A drawling of her leaned over, and a ‘man’ wearing a coat- eating her out. My groin starts to throb, it’s her and me, shit…. 

Morticia is at a sleepover for tonight and she’s coming home in the morning. She may just call tonight feeling uncomfortable. I rub my dick and flip a to her entries I want to know if she’s written about her dirty thoughts. She has writings, but of her fandom- as she calls it. I roll my eyes and flip through, finding something to my likes.

‘Grandpa Rick is been taking me out more, I love being alone with him, yet I hate it. I can stop thinking about that dream, him eating me out. I don’t think he’d ever touch me. I don’t have boobs, I don’t look girly-’ I sigh and go limp this girl.

As if Rick stayed up for her, the call comes from his back pocket. She could call her mom sister dad, but no, she calls me. Rick grins and answers with a warm chuckle.

“I stayed up for this call, need me to come get you doll.”

“Your-you always stay up, but yes, please.”

Her voice is small yet, I can hear her smile behind it. I hang up, spinning around in my chair and rush to the ship. I want to try this, it’s horrible to Americas rules. But fuck this shit country and the shit laws with the shit people. I own her in ways. And I want her to know.

I slow down and stop in front of Jessica’s house and smile at her, Morticia gets in and flops into the chair, tossing her bag into the back.

“Thanks Rick. That- that was the worst sleep over, who-who goes to bed at seven they call it beauty-sleep I-I I call that hell.” I chuckle at her rant and look over at her.

“Do-ugh-u you want to go out for awhile.” She looks over at me and grins.

“Jeez Rick, yeah that’d be fun.” She buckles her seat belt and I take the ship out to my world, the one I introduced to her. Made her eye’s go wide, her happiness to learning grew. That was only a year and half ago. She’s grown and adapted to my ways. Learning everything she wants, seeing everything that she wants. I hope to pass my knowledge on to her. She deserves something great out of this wack-a-doo of a family.

“Hey, can-can I put my mp3 player in?” I nod to her. Watching her hook it up.

“What do you have-have for me today crazy kid.” She grins at her nick name and runs a hand through her hair. Pulling her bangs back, eyes down on her screen, thumb swiping across it fastly. She grins and looks over at me.

“Okay, you know that hit song month ago I love it the-the one you were singing all week.” She giggles at my chuckle and plays the song.

I nod my head to the beat and grin over at her,

“I like this.”

“I knew you would.”

After that she plays another two songs before I pull up the ice cream parlor. Morticia bounces in her seat and jumps out of the ship as soon as park. She’s wearing her night shorts and an old ripped up yellow shirt. I like it I really do, but all the other men around look at her as we walk to the door and through the shop. I pull off my lab coat, sensing her uncomfortably by the way she has her arms wrapped around chest. She may not be wear a bra. I hand over my coat as we wait in line. 

“Thank you Rick.” she wraps it around her small frame and cuddles into it, grinning over at me.

As we wait in the line I can’t help but peek over at her, sniffing at the collar every few seconds. I smirk to myself and we walk up the counter.

“Pick what what-whatever you’d like doll.” She smiles and walks the line of picks and points the three different flavors in a waffle bowl. I just get the same to move the line faster. We walk over to the candy bar, Morticia pick so many toppings you can’t see her ice cream. I chuckle and walk with her out the building to the ship. We eat as I drive back through the emptiness, I grin to a thought and put it in auto pilot to my destination. 

I spin in my chair as does Morticia, she giggles while eating. Breaking off pieces of the bowl to scoop the ice cream into her mouth. I chuckle at her innocents and eat mine. 

“You know I use to be in a band.” I talk while eating grinning at her bemused smile.

“Really?”

“Y-yeah, me Birdman and um squanch the-the flesh curtains.” 

“that sounds metal, what did you play?”

“Veeery metal and mental, I-I played the lead guitar birdman was the singer he-he had the best screaming voice, you-you’d never know now by the-the he is, but he, he was the craziest out of the group.” 

She giggles and covers her mouth.

“Oh my god really! He- he’s so boring and talks slowly and-and all calm. I-I don’t see it.”

“I’m telling the truth- I’ll- I’ll gather up some videos to show you. He was nuts.”

Morticia smile and puts the bowl on the dash.

“Finished?” I ask, still nibbling on mine.

“Rick. . .can I ask you, ask something?”  
“Yeah, go for it.” I put my frozen treat down on the dash and cross my leg over the other.

“I have. . . I have a crush on . . .on someone.” she looks down at her lap

“and. . And he’s a lot older then-you know- me so-so I want, aw jeez never mind.” she blushes 

I stay silent, give her time to let it spill. 

“Jessica has s-sex all- all the time and-and she’s always bragging about-about being fingered and-and how good it feels.” She keeps her eyes down.

“Come here.” She looks at me with a tilt of the head. I pat my lap, my stomach twisting in want. She swallows and walks over and sits on my lap. I smile and brush back her bangs to see her eye’s. She grins, her cheeks rosy. 

“Morticia.” I sigh out rubbing her back looking out the window with a frown. 

“You, baby doll.” I look back at her, her eye bright with innocents.

“You don’t have-have to be anything they are, yo-ugh-ou are the most beautiful with-without make-up covering your beautiful face. An-an I’m glad you haven’t given-you know given up your uh your virginity.” I rub my bottom lip averting her eye’s, watching her pupils dilate with pure want.

 

“Look out the window.” She turns her head, and grins.

“Grandpa rick.” The milky way glows and whirls the beauty in the unknown universe we live in.

“I know you needed to study for the project, I-I thought what better way to do it then-then taking you there.”

She hops off my lap and puts her hands on the windshield looking at it in awe. 

“D-do you have any paper.” She asks, digging through her bag pulling out her purse.

“Yeah, uh check the glove.” She leans over her white bag and digs around. Grinning finding a folded paper.

“Okay, the eagle nebula, wh-where’s that.

I guild her around the sky telling her everything she needs to know. My phone rings, pulling us out of our deep conversion about light years.

“Beth, what’s wrong.” The woman is freaking out, talking about a fire a fire, Morticia and a fire.

“Morticia’s with m-me calm down Beth.” The said girl stands up fast pulls the phone from my ear and hangs ups.

“They-they we’re fucking around, I-I lied there- there was party with-with a eight guys two-two for each of-of us and-and oh god rick. I-I almost got- got fucked rick, I had to leave and they-they let me. They, the three of them were-were having an orgy rick-rick I can’t go there- I -I mom can’t finding out rick.”

I groan and speed off back to earth, driving fastly through the sky, slowing down to stop in front of the burning house that once was Jessica’s home.

“Shit.” Is all I can say, as the teen freaks out.

The girls stand outside, thank god no one got hurt, or Morticia would feel really guilty. Beth and summer run over to us and they hug the girl.

“Oh god Morticia I thought you were dead!” My daughter looks over the girl to check if she was okay. I can tell she notes that she’s wearing my coat, looking over at me. 

“Where were you two, I was so worried.”

“I-I took her out for ice cream and we went to the milky way for her project next week.” I look over at the teen girls, staring over at us, to see if my Morticia would snitch about how this even happened.

“What happened anyway?” I ask, drinking from my flask.

“The girl’s were cooking, they said it was from not knowing how to stop it, that it got out of hand.” Summer obvious to lying teen girls, rolls her eye’s and says whatever gets them to sleep at night under her breath. I chuckle and ignore Morticia’s warning glair.

We all get back home the two woman head back to bed as Morticia walks behind me to the kitchen.

“I-I please don’t tell them what happened rick.” I shrug opening the fridge.

“I ain’t no snitch, and neither are you, got that.” I look over my shoulder at her. She has a grin on her face and walks off. I scratch my head and pop open the beer can. Noting that I should have thought twice about looking through her diary. The teen walks back into the kitchen her book in hand.

“What is this doing in the garage?”

I groan and lick my dry lips, I open my mouth but I can’t find the fucking words.

“Rick.”

“I.. I’m sorry.” 

“Oh god.” She blushes “did. . Did you read anything.” I bite my bottom lip.

“Oh god.” this time her voice pitches and she turns around embarrassed.

“did. . Oh god. . Did you read anything about you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh god.” she shakes her head and crosses her arms, back still turned to me.

“Rick I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry doll, I-I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

“Rick.” she turns around and walks to me, hugging my waist.

I put the can down and wrap my arms around her small frame.

“I wouldn’t mind making that dream come true tho.” She stiffens and looks up at me.

“I.. . .oh jeez rick.” she looks off to the side. She’s blushing, I grin and hum deeply

“What are you thinking kid?”

She lick’s her lips and smirks.

“Would you?”

“Eat you out, you fucking bet.” I run my fingers up and down her back. I’m I the worst.

She, with the deepest blush of red, pulls me to her room by my hand. We quietly walk down the hall to her room. She opens the door and shuts it after I walk in.

I turn around and smile at her leaning against the door, hands behind her back. 

“Are you sure about this Morticia.” I walk over to her and pull a little item out of my lab coat. Clicking the blue button. I stand in front of her, hand now on the door as I lean over her small frame, I toss the sound barrier to the carpeted ground.

“Wha-what was that rick?” She asks, her breath smells like chocolate and sweets. I grin, and move my hand to the side of her face, thumb running over her cheek, her button nose, and pink soft lips.

“A sound barrier, I-I don’t want you to-to wake the house with your virgin moans.” I smirk at her frown and light smack on my chest. Then she stares at me, I lean in, slowly pressing my lips against hers.  
She does not, what so ever, have any knowledge to this. As I lick her lip she doesn’t get and I smile against her mouth and lean back.

She stands frozen eyes gazed.

“Rick.” nothing but a whisper so soft. I pick her up and carry her to the bed, leaning over her dainty body. I can’t help my massive urges to just ‘fuck’, I paw at he small and still grow breast. Her nipple hardens and she groans out loud.

“Oh rick, oh jeez I can’t, I can’t believe we we’re doing this ahh.” I suck at her neck, tongue licking the sweet skin. Leaving a small hickie, I grin against her throat.

“Yeah, me either.” I work my way up her throat, under her chin, her chin. She smiles looking at my with bright eye’s. 

“Ha-have you ever french kissed doll.”

She shakes her head, her curly brown hair pulled up in a bun. I hook my finger through the ponytail and lightly pull it. Bringing her hair out of it’s wrap, slowly falling around her face I smirk and fluff her hair around. Morticia grins and sits her head up so it falls behind her and she lays back down with lick of the lips.

“Teach me how.” I smirk at her ‘sexy’ voice and lean down to her small baby face. I kiss each cheek and her forehead. Then those sweet lips, she gasps and I let my tongue push past her teeth to her moist mouth. Her tongue retracts, the presses against mine, testing it out. I rub mine against hers and she moans pulling back to breath. Her breathing is heavy and rushed. I can’t remember what it felt like to kiss for the first time. I can’t anyway, not with this girl laying under me.

This is bad, really bad.

After a few attempts of holding her breath while kissing I explain to breath through her nose and relax. She gets the hang of it, her hands run over my arms at the sides of her head.

“Ready?”  
I ask, my hand under her shirt playing with her breasts. She groans and nods her head.

“Yeah.” a light whimper of want annnd I’m on it. Moving down to her waist, kissing her navel, she intakes a sharp breath. The tip of my tongue runs over her warm skin ,over her waistband to her shorts. I rub my nose over her skin before moving down burying my head in-between her thighs. I open my mouth and eat her out through the fabric. Wetting her shorts with my prodding tongue. I hook a finger at the crouch of the shorts and move it to the side so I can lick and suck at her underwear her sweet scent. It fills my nose and sends blood running to my dick, I groan myself. Wetting the white underwear to the point where you can see the outline of her lips. I palm myself through my jeans, not daring to let her see yet. I’m not all ready to over kill her innocents.

“Ahh r-r-Riiick ah!” her hands finally grab at my hair and she lifts her legs up onto my shoulders her white vans wrapping behind my head.

I grin and hook my finger through her damp panties and pull the fabric to the side. I lick my already wet lips and breath against her naked skin.  
Then I lap my tongue between her thick lips, making sure that the tip of my tongue swipes over her clit. Her buck of the hips and moan feed my fuel to go ahead, and have fun. My nose rubs against her clit as my tongue does the work, I move my head back and forth gains whimpers and the.

“AH grandpa rick oh-oh ahh.”

I move my head back and lick my lips.

“You like-like it baby.”

“yeah.” her high pitched voice higher as my thumb does circles around her clitoris, make her squirm and whimper. She pulls her shirt up and rubs at her breasts, pinching her nipples. I groan myself and go back to eating her out, this time I suck on all the sensitive spots. 

“Can-can I finger you.”

Morticia blushes leaning her head back covering her face.

“I-I- . . I haven’t done anything like to myself.. . .. . .” She sighs and nods her head biting her lip.

“Don’t worry it-it won’t hurt like people say. It’s-you’re meant to feel good in theses places doll.” 

She grins and peeks at me. I smirk back and pull her down more by her hips, she giggles and sits up on her elbows.

“Does-does it taste gross. .I want to kiss you.” I shake my head with a chuckle and lean down, pulling her face to me by her chin. I swap her flavors to her mouth and she moans into it. Wrapping her arms around me. I can’t help myself, I thrust against her. Making sure she can feel my boner through my jeans, by rub right against her lips. Opening her up a little so now.

“Ah!, Oh jeez rick you-you feel huge.” I smirk.

“Damn straight, but-but you won’t see nothing of that till you turn sixteen.”

Morticia blushes and sighs, sounding relived.

“You-you thought I was going to just take you huh?” she nods with a grin.

“Yeah but. . .I wanted to wait, I-I was going to say that. . . . Does. .does fingering take your virginity?”  
I smile and kiss her forehead, the misconceptions of life is what this is.

“No, no your virginity stay till a man-or even a woman, physically and intimately, has intercourse.”

She nods now, releasing her hold on me. She lays back and smiles. I can’t help but grin back and work my way down to her groin. Face buried in her soft parts, tongue slicking over her pulsing hole, oozing out her natural lubricate. I dip my tongue in her enter and cup up her cum and swipe it across her clit. Rubbing my tongue back and forth down to her entire again. She gasps and moans, hand threading through my hair. I groan and slip my index finger into her warmth. Get a loud moan and open spread legs. She hold her thighs as I suck and finger her. With in the minute of doing so she comes with a loud gasp and high pitched moan. Her soft inside convulse against my finger and she let her shaky legs down. I smile, getting to see a virgins first real orgasm is a true pleasure. I suck off her juices left on my finger and somewhat wipe my wet mouth. 

“Hold on, I-I’ll be right back. I-I need to take care of this.” I point down to my groin and she looks down at it with a blush. And back up at me with a smirk.

“I-I could help?” I shake my pointer finger I use on her and shake my head.

“No-no not till you’re sixteen remember.”

Morticia chuckles and nods, watching me walk out the room. Once I close the door I sigh a heavy sigh and stalk to my room. Locking the door I plop onto my bed sitting and staring at nothing, rubbing my face and sitting back I un-zip my fly and pull my cock out. Before jacking off I smell my finger, her scent is intoxicating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may just add all my little one-shots onto this of morticia and rick- hell I was kindda thinking about doing summer/morticia
> 
> like morticia asking summer for a 'toy' because she's getting into her kinks and shit, hoping that summer will ask her to 'play' with her 
> 
> idk these messed up ideas of mine
> 
> maybe i'll edit it later sorry for the mistakes lololol


	3. The morning after

**MORTICIA POV**

 

It became the way they talked, Morticia would leave her diary about Rick’s way and he’d read the newest entry. Like passing notes without the whole note and instead her soul keeping diary. Morticia blushes, I’ve asked him take my virginity almost everyday now. I can’t wait till my birthday that’s six months away, six month’s away too long. I sigh and walk the hall making my way to the back corner. Rick’s door, leading to his over cramped space of a room with his cot and sleeping bag under it. I’ll never fail to miss that one thing. I groan and bite my lip before raising my hand to knock.

The door opens and rick grins at me, wearing a white wife-beater blue boxers and his socks. He scratches the back of his head and looks out the door before letting me in. He shuts the door and locks it, I flush and look at everything but him. He’s eaten me out three times now and I still feel so embarrassed.

“What’s running through you head crazy kid?”

My eye’s fall on his small table, I fixed it for him the last time I was in his room, and he’s kept it clean the way I had it. He let’s me organize his things in the garage as well. I grin and look over at him and shrug.

“I-I wanted to hang out, you haven’t woken up.”

Rick chuckles and makes his way to the bed yawning. He binge drinks and sleeps after. I watch him get under the blankets.

“Y-you your still in your night-nightdress.” he smirks and lifts the blanket up.

“come lay down with me.” I nibble on my bottom lip and tip toe my way to his side. Laying down next to him face to face. He rubs he nose against mine and kisses my lips softly. Sucking my lip, my nipples harden and a moan comes from the back of my throat. He pulls me close from the back of me head and his tongue passes my lips and teeth to my own. I lightly lap my tongue over his and enjoy the taste of the bitter gross alcohol. He runs a hand over my side down my hip and thigh, and brings my leg over his side to straddle him. I grin in the kiss as his hand slowly slips my silk dress up past my underwear.  
Rick breaks from the kiss and lightly nips down my neck, tongue darting out with it. I lick my lip and roll my hips.

“What do you want grandpa to do baby.”

I know I have to be blushing. Rick asks and goes to sucking at my collarbone hands kneading my breasts as he does so. I breath heavily and run my hand through his hair.

“take it.”

Not yet I was expecting him to say but it must be because of hot summer week maybe because I’ve asked so much or because he himself can’t handle waiting that long. But Rick huffs into my shoulder and nods hands working my underwear off he tosses them to the side and rolls on top of me.

“Are- Are you sure mor-Morticia?” I bite my lip and nod sitting up for him to lift my dress up and off me raising my arms to do so. My heart races and time stops, I can’t get use to being naked in front of him. He opens my legs and dips his head to my groin. I moan and lay back close my eyes. Loving the way his tongue rubs and laps over all the places I want. He sucks my clit and buck my hips to the sensitivity he pushes me back down mouth still at work on me. I groan and pulse, feeling myself ooze out and his finger slips in hooking up. The pad of his fingertip rub against my insides and I feel it I moan out loud and thrust my hips to him.  
“ca-come on rick please-”

He chuckles and pulls his finger out stringing out my cum I blush watching him lick it.

“please what.”

His chin mouth and nose wet from his work I turn my head blushing watch him get off his cot to take off his boxers wife beater. I suck on my bottom lip watching, seeing his dick for the first time, my eyes on it. He’s big shit. I blush and feel myself throb, god do I want this. He strokes his cock hardening it, I look up at him and he’s staring at me with a smirk.

“You-you like it huuh.”

I can only nod. Rick gets back onto the bed and in between my legs hands on my knees now.

“now- pl-please what”

“I- ma fu- I . . .” I close my eyes and turn my head. I want to fuck him but. . .but this is my virginity I’m losing and I want him to make love to me to.

“aw doll.” he leans his head into my neck and pets my hair and kisses my cheek. And whispers in my ear warmly.

“I’m gonna do this softly okay doll.” I nod and tilt my head to his and wrap my arms around his neck.

As said he takes it slow, his hand gently moving my legs to the sides as he moves down. I inhale and watch him, as he strokes his cock before moving closer. I stop him with wide eyes.

“Rick!” I sit up with a hand on his stomach.

“condom I-I can’t get knocked up.” I eye him he grins and leans down to kiss my forehead.

“think I would be that careless I-I was going to pull-pull out.” He talks while looking around his room digging through boxes and clothes on the floor.

“ah found one.”

I roll my eyes as he gets back onto the bed.

“okay open back up come on.” I grin with a blush and un-tuck my knees from my arms and spread them wide for him again. Watching as he rolls the thin plastic over his long and semi-thick cock, this is going to feel better then the toy summer help buy me. I bite my lip and lay back as he moves in and get in place over me. He grins down at me hand at the side of my head, I can feel his dick rubbing against my entry and I throb for him.

“Ready Morticia.”

“Yeah Rick.” I huff out turning my head to his as he slowly enters me. I whimper and suck my bottom lip he feels me up to the core, I can feel him in my hips I groan as he moves the feeling so new down there. It’s amazing yet I need so much more and don’t know why. I cry whimpers of pleasure as he picks up the speed and I wrap my legs around his thrusting hips.

“aw, rick it feels soo goood.” I moan in his ear my breast bounce against his chest, I run my left hand lightly over his arm to his shoulder. My fingers play at the nape of his neck hair, he knows how to thrust into that right spot I gasp and swallow.  
Sweat driblets down the side of his forehead by his brow, I huff and wipe it away before it goes into his eye. He grins at me and kiss my cheek then my lips, it’s a hot night, and this, this is melting me. Rick paws at my breast and moves his lips to my neck. His hips never stopping, too suck and nip my skin, I shiver under his tongue and hand and cock. I move my right down to my clit to rub and Rick chuckles.

“My dirty little girl.” He lightly slaps my hand away so his thumb can swirl circles over my clit making me buck my hips up to his.

“OH! RICK!” I yell out and grab onto his arms as I ride out my orgasm, throb around his overly large dick in me and whimper now. Letting him lean back over me to fuck out his. I wrap my arms around his head and kiss his neck.

“That felt great rick, oh it felt so good oh my-oh my god thank you.” I sigh in his ear.

He chuckles and pets my hair back out of my face and kisses my lips huffing in my mouth. He groan and comes inside my warmth, his face in my neck breathing in my scent. I run my fingers through his hair as we stay put for a moment like this, just calming down and breathing.

Rick moves back and pulls out of me, I don’t like the feeling of loss of fullness. He pulls the condom off and tosses it to the side and lays down next to me pulling me into his chest. I stay with him for the night.

 

 

  
For the next week we don’t do anything, but I find myself sick, and worried. I run down the stairs to the garage finding Rick.

“I-I need you-your help.”

Rick puts his things down and looks over, taking his glasses off he eyes me from head to toe.

“What’s wrong, you look-you look like shit.”

“Fuck you Rick I-I think I-I-I might be pregnant. You Asshole!”

“Shit.”

“Yeah yeah shit fucking jerk. I-I need to get a test.”

“All alright come on.”

The ride is silent, my arms crossed.

“If I am. . . .I’m not having it Rick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not to sure where I'm going with this but I have this little plot in my head that I'm rolling with for fun. Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

 

For the next week we don’t do anything, but I find myself sick, and worried. I run down the stairs to the garage finding Rick.

“I-I need you-your help.”

Rick puts his things down and looks over, taking his glasses off he eyes me from head to toe.

“What’s wrong, you look-you look like shit.”

“Fuck you Rick I-I think I-I-I might be pregnant. You Asshole!”

“Shit.”

“Yeah yeah shit fucking jerk. I-I need to get a test.”

“All alright come on.”

The ride is silent, my arms crossed.

“If I am. . . .I’m not having it Rick.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“What! Why?”

“I’m not going to be like my mom, and you-you as the dad, leaving me, fuck that.”

“I wouldn’t leave you.”

“I still won’t have it-it mess everything up for me Rick.”

“So, what are you going with the two morning after plan or an abortion?” I frown at him an grab my stomach.

“I-I need to.”

“Do-do it anywhere I do.”

I lean to the side and barf my guts out letting rick hold my hair up, to stay calm I stay leaning over watching the floor suck up the liquid…I stay in the ship as rick goes in the store, coming out with two bags.

“I thought I should buy all the stuff you-you know you need.” I nod and just stay in the same position.

As I thought. Rick holds the stick with a frown as I sit on the toilet lid looking down at my hands.

“It says a week.”

The two boxes sit next me on the counter. Making me feel gilt in the pit of my stomach, I get off the toilet and onto my knees to throw up. Rick now behind me, holding back my hair and rubbing my back.

I start to cry, Rick hands me a washcloth, I wipe my mouth and close the lid.

“I don’t want too either one Rick.” I swallow the knot in my throat and look at him.

“I-I know doll I-I’m so sorry I did this to you.” He leans down and pulls me into his body holding me as I cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having the hardest time deciding on what way to go, should she have it or not yes or no, I keep writing and deleting. So here's a sneak peek at one of the two versions I'm going to be finishing sometime soon. C;


End file.
